The Odds
by Rhiannon Pryce
Summary: 83rd annual hunger games SYOT- check out m page for needed material. send in your tributes to me by PM. I will decide which tributes are used. If your tribute is not chosen you can still be a mentor if you so choose. Thank you! -Rhiannon


**District 1**  
_Marina Frost_

I woke up and looked at the clock on the wall. "Ughh!" i groan. Today is the reaping. I lay in my bed for a few minutes just thinking. What if my name gets drawn? Well, so be it. And if someone i think wouldn't last a second in the arena gets chosen... i might have to volunteer. let's hope a good, strong tribute gets chosen this year. I finally decide to get up out of bed. i slip on my reaping outfit (A smart pair of trousers with a blouse, and my hair tied to the side).

I wish i could just not go this year. out of all the kids they could pick in district one, they wouldn't pick me. That giant jar is almost full. My names only in there 5 times.

as I'm walking out the door i take a look in the mirror. My outfit brings out my piercing green eyes; and barely covers the scar on my right arm. I still have time to brush my hair out, right? my black hair, though it only reaches my shoulders, looks like someone tried to rip it all out last night. i definitely didn't do that... I don't think I did at least. i run over to my dresser and start trying to unknot the nest that is my hair.

Now I'm fit for the public to see me! Again, i walk towards the door. I look myself over in the mirror. Good enough. i grab the door handle and pull. the morning light blinds me. I step out of the confines of my house and start to walk. gradually, my vision started to come back. I see people walking around. for a moment i forgot today was the reaping. I'm not looking forward to this. There's always tears and screaming.

i slowly mosey over to where the reapings are being held and get my finger pricked. The peacekeepers lead me to the 14-year-old girl section. for a minute everyone falls silent. the escort walks on stage "Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games, and may the Odds Be Ever in your Favor! Now let's get started! Ladies first..."  
"Madeline Fitzgerald!"

All of a sudden I hear murmurs and see a girl who looks too young to even be entered for the reaping hobbling up to the stage on crutches. She looks so small and fragile! "I VOLUNTEER!" I hear someone in the crowd yell. I hear a gasp. then suddenly people clear a space in front of me and I step to the side thinking the person was coming through. then the peacekeepers come and pick me up. i start thrashing and screaming, then I realize. that was my voice!

**Joshua Habuko**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock singing. There is a lock of my curly blond hair in my eye. i push it out-of-the-way. Ah the reapings! Best day ever, I'm SO volunteering... I don't know why i didn't volunteer last year! I'm going to win this.

I get up and throw on a blue tee-shirt, sneakers, and my best jeans. i comb out my hair and look in the mirror. "You are a fox! No one measures up to that handsome chunk of hunkiness!" I am a handsome rascal, i am!

i walk downstairs to eat breakfast. I come from a rather wealthy family. "Morning mom! Hi dad!" We eat eggs Benedict. My mom's hollandaise sauce is the bomb! Last home-made meal I'll have in a while, better enjoy it.

"All ready, honey?" my mom asks me  
"yep" Am I ever!

my parents decide to linger for a few minutes and I go the way there i say hey to everyone (they all love me). when i get there I go to the 13-year-old boy section. the escort walks on stage "Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games, and may the Odds Be Ever in your Favor! Now let's get started! Ladies first..."  
"Madeline Fitzgerald!" yawn.

a girl on crutches starts to walk up there. i could rip her in half with my bare hands. all of a sudden someone yells "I VOLUNTEER!" and the girl has to be dragged on stage. She's tall and really pale, but pretty all the less. she sort of stole my thunder, but whatever.

"Lovely." the escort says when the girl named Marina Frost is standing beside her. "And now for our male tribute..." she starts to reach her hand in the bowl, but i walk into the aisle

"i volunteer." I hear my mother scream, and some people laughing...  
"A little eager aren't we?" i just jut out my burly chest and march on stage me and the girl shake hands "our District 1 tributes everybody!"


End file.
